


Domesticity

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together almost eight years now, married for six. It was a far cry from days on the run with corporate goons looking to shoot him on sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

Ariadne stood in the middle of the wreckage of her living room, a look of amusement on her face before she bent down to start cleaning up. The children never picked up after themselves, even with easily accessible toy bins, so she crawled about on hands and knees to do it for them. The twins were four and the youngest was not yet two, so they knew full well how to put their toys away. Still, in the whirlwind to get ready for Grandma's, everything had been left scattered on the living room floor. Once that was done, there was laundry and vaccuuming and neatening up the children's bedrooms, which could never be tidy as long as one of them was bouncing around inside of it. Ariadne maintained that it was her boundless enthusiasm that fueled the kids' drive. Arthur never contradicted her.

She looked up with a grin as Arthur returned home, locking the door behind him. She had put away the last load of laundry not even ten minutes before, and was simply relaxing in the quiet home. There was too little of it most of the time. "I take it my Mom already had the Kool Aid and candy out for the kids?" she asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I made her put it away," Arthur told her solemnly before coming to sit down next to her. "Though I'm pretty sure they'll be able to convince her to get some." Before Ariadne could even roll her eyes, Arthur dove in and kissed her on the mouth. "So. We're alone again."

Ariadne laughed. "The last time that happened, I got pregnant."

Arthur shot her an impish smile, dimples forming. "You didn't complain at the time."

"Still not complaining now," she replied, pushing herself off of the couch to launch herself at him. With the busy home life taking care of three children, she had to severely curtail any dream share activity. Arthur was still a "business consultant" for high profile clients, both in and out of the field, so even if he was physically present at home that didn't always leave a lot of couple time for them.

Taking full advantage of the situation, Arthur kissed her with all of the same reckless abandon he used to when they were on the run in various countries, using many different names on passports and interchangeable hotel rooms. The emotion was the same, no matter which name they had used back then, and the relative quiet of their lives now didn't dull the ardor they still felt. It was fantastic not to worry about toddlers waking from naps or being too tired in the evening when the kids went to bed.

They tumbled from the couch and fell to the floor, laughing as they peeled off clothes and showered every inch of skin with touch or kisses as it was exposed. Ariadne gasped when Arthur mouthed her breasts and started fingering her. She reached down to grasp his cock in hand, rolling her palm over the tip just the way he liked. When he licked her nipple, she slid her fingertips further down to stroke the smooth spot on his balls that made him shiver, and sure enough, he did it again. "Fast or slow?" she asked breathlessly, arching into his touch.

"Fast first," he said, looking up at her with a grin. "Then nice and slow, then rough, then kinky... We've got _three days_ while the kids are with your mother at her sister's farm. I plan to use every last second wisely."

Laughing delightedly, she stroked him and clutched him to her chest. He got her just wet enough for him to slide inside her, and she was tight around him. He snapped his hips against her, fucking into her as if desperate, and she grinned up at him all the while, her hands running over his chest. He came first, embarrassingly fast, and fell to the side. "Oops."

Ariadne grabbed his hand and put it between her legs as she leaned over to kiss him. "So, this is where the slow starts. We've got a lot time to get me ready."

"I love you," he murmured, pulling her down for a kiss and curling his fingers against her just the way she liked. They've been together almost eight years now, married for six. It was a far cry from days on the run with corporate goons looking to shoot him on sight.

She pulled away from his mouth to gasp for air, tilting her hips against his hand. "Love you," she moaned, throwing her head back. "Now get to work."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased, then set in to make her come in earnest.


End file.
